<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please stay my sunshine by KopiBanilla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641909">Please stay my sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KopiBanilla/pseuds/KopiBanilla'>KopiBanilla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐌𝐀𝐊𝐄 𝐌𝐘 𝐃𝐀𝐘 | 𝐃𝐮𝐬𝐤 𝐭𝐨 𝐃𝐚𝐰𝐧 𝐒𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐬 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Autumn, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Idols, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Jealous Lee Jihoon | Woozi, K-pop References, Korean Characters, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Mentioned Jeon Wonwoo, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Mentioned Lee Seokmin | DK, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, Other, POV First Person, Piano, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Singing, Song: Seasons of my Heart by Seo In Guk, Spring, Summer, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Weather, Winter, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KopiBanilla/pseuds/KopiBanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-<br/>Jihoon's Sunshine...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Brother/Sister, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Reader, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐌𝐀𝐊𝐄 𝐌𝐘 𝐃𝐀𝐘 | 𝐃𝐮𝐬𝐤 𝐭𝐨 𝐃𝐚𝐰𝐧 𝐒𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐬 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909318</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <em>seyeong</em>
</h1><p> </p><p>
  <b>SUMMER, 2018 of August </b>
</p><p> </p><p>If someone would ask me how my feelings are with this coming week… It’s inexplicable. </p><p>It’s Sunday today and tomorrow is the beginning of my countdown to, <em> Goodbye internship. </em> Well, my producer internship at Pledis entertainment finished a year ago and in fact, it was not really just a goodbye internship. It was: Goodbye part-time job, Goodbye working late nights, Goodbye recording studio and the comfy chair that I used to play when I’m bored and when Jihoon Sunbaenim is not around, and also goodbye artists that I used to make songs and assisted, and oh my god. Goodbye to my sunshine, Dokyeom. <b>ㅠㅠ</b></p><p> </p><p>I knew nothing was permanent and naturally, everything had to end.—But, I didn’t know I would be this sad to be leaving that company. It’s making me sad that I will not be able to see the people I’ve got so much attached to. Of course one of them is Jihoon Sunbaenim. And maybe it’s only natural to feel that way.—Because Jihoon had taught me things I should know, and if I were to be frantic, he mostly made the person I am now. Not really like I’ve got to be a great composer, well I’m still working hard on it though. But as for now, I can say that I really really got better now than a year ago. And it was because of him. I know this statement can be the result of cringe but whatever. I really think Jihoon was indeed a great Sunbaenim. If really I can hug that guy I would really do it. Because I was grateful I met him.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what are you going to do this weekend?” Wonwoo asks, we’re in the kitchen, sitting on the high chairs, across from each other. </p><p> </p><p>“Sleep?” I said my cheeks resting on my right palm. It was summer and we’re chilling here. Ugh. Why is it so hot today?</p><p> </p><p>And from my response, Wonwoo only narrowed his eyes to me. He then shrugged. “Are you not going to have some sort of farewell party?” </p><p> </p><p>I chuckled a little bit in a lazy way. “Why should I? I was only a part-timer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Part-timers can have goodbye parties too.”</p><p> </p><p>I hissed at him and looked at him smugly. “You just want to have a party to go to. Am I right?”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo grins, and he said, “Well no. The kids wanted to give you a farewell party.” he then sips on his iced tea.</p><p> </p><p>I got interested all of a sudden so I sat up properly. <em> “Jinjja?” </em> I asked in a high pitch.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be too excited.” he snaps. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not excited.” I retorted. <em> “So when?” </em>I then asked enthusiastically which made Wonwoo laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, It’s not settled yet. Dokyeom just thought about it yesterday but we’re not still agreeing on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you not agreeing to it?” I retorted back.</p><p> </p><p>“Again. Why are you so excited Sey?” he said in disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, should I cry? I’m leaving! Of course, we should have a farewell party!”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah. I guess you really are excited to leave,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsk. I’m not. I’m just going to miss them.” I sigh. “that’s why I want to have that party for the last time.” I said.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo looked at me quickly, “THEM?” he asks, tilting his head like he was offended by what I’ve said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, them,” I said.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah. Am I not a part of <em> THEM</em>? Who am I?!” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re Wonwoo.” I shoot.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo turned his head in displeased quick. “Aish,” he mumbled. Wonwoo then looks at me, “Go ahead. Leave already.”</p><p> </p><p>I laughed at him. “I’m kidding. Of course, you’re part of them. And hey, why would I even put you to <em>them? </em> Whether I’m not working or working in the company, we are still gonna see each other again.” </p><p>Wonwoo opened his mouth, and by this, I can tell he’d agreed from what I’ve pointed out. Smiling while nodding, he says, “Yeah, you’re right.” </p><p> </p><p>I hissed at him and shook my head.</p><p> </p><p>I put my elbows above the table and made my hands clasped together. “So! Are we going to talk about my farewell party now?” I begin.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Are you really not that sad?” he asks. “I thought you want to be a producer there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I’m sad. I’m just thinking about the other opportunities I can get if I work for a different company.”</p><p> </p><p>Smugly, Wonwoo then started to look at me like he was thinking something. “Is that so? Or you just don’t want a..” he teases.</p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes at him. “Here we go again,” I said.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo has been teasing me about Jihoon as my competitor. Seriously. I don’t get how he could even compare me to someone who is already the best at his work. I mean Jihoon sunbaenim was WAY higher than me. He was really out of my league!</p><p> </p><p>“What? Then don’t leave then.” he teased before laughing. </p><p> </p><p>“You know sometimes, I do not know why I have a best friend like you.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo only continued to smile at me smugly while giving his chin rest on his palm. He then shrugged after and laughed. “But seriously Sey, you know you can still work there.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Wonwoo is right. Actually, Mr. Yoon offered me to stay at the agency. And I will never lie that I was that flattered and surprised by the offer, that I had a temp of a second to accept it. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, I want to work at Pledis too, I mean who would have not right? But—But again. I was still thinking of grabbing new experiences from different agencies. And DCTOM Entertainment was on the options. About a week ago, my college friend who’s working on that entertainment told me that one of the producers there had listened to one of my songs and he’d like it that much he wanted me to work with him. My college friend told me that we have the same style of making songs so maybe that’s why. </p><p> </p><p>At first, I couldn't believe it of course. For the industry of producers and composers. I know I was still a novice and I’m still learning, and yet in an unimaginable way. I can choose who I want to work with, and where I want. Truly, I could cry with happiness. Because this is way too good to be happening.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why do we have to make a farewell party?” He snaps. Wonwoo's eyes bulge suddenly, “You accept it? You already did?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I didn’t. I’m still thinking about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo took his breath, “What a complicated girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Wonwoo-ah,” I called out.</p><p> </p><p>He looks at me, “Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we now talk about the farewell party?” I started with excitement which made Wonwoo burst out in frustration… “You’re the one who wanted a party Seyeong, not me!” he yelled.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <em>jihoon </em>
</h1><p> </p><p>The afternoon of Monday, I’m here at my own studio likely for an ordinary day. “Hyung, can I stop you from your staring contest with that paper for a second?” My arms crossed, I look to my side, and it’s Dokyeom standing beside me. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” I said out of a trance.</p><p> </p><p>Dokyeom chuckled at me, and he patted my shoulder. “I’ve been calling you on your phone, but you're not answering. Are you busy? What are you doing?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” I said. “What do you need?” </p><p> </p><p>Curious, Dokyeom stretched his neck to take a look at the paper above my table. <em> “Evaluation?” </em>He blurted out of shock. “For Seyeong Noona?”</p><p> </p><p>I nod. “Hm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is she leaving?”</p><p> </p><p>I put back the evaluation paper in the folder. “I don’t know. I’m just filling out this because Mr. Yoon said that she needs it.”</p><p> </p><p>“For what? Is she going to leave??”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you, I don’t know.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Why didn't you know?” he snaps back. “You are her superior.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aish. Do you even know what is an evaluation? This is not a resignation letter if that’s what you're thinking, Dokyeom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Dokyeom then paused and I think he finally got what I mean. “But why don't you know if she’s leaving though? That’s only an evaluation, right?” he adds up curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Because her part-time contract was about to end this week.”</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?” He shouted of a sudden which made me flinch. “Why didn't you tell me?”</p><p>“Do you really have to shout when you’re shocked!” Ugh, my ears. “I just knew about it earlier okay,” I said.</p><p> </p><p>“Noona is leaving? NOOO.” he whimpers dramatically. “Why is she leaving? Is it because of you, Hyung?”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Because of you?” </em> I echoed fast.</p><p> </p><p>Dokyeom pursed his lips and he grins right away. This disrespectful child. “But, wait a minute. I thought she’s already a regular employee, though,” he said, scratching his head.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not. Sey is only working—Ugh. Why do I even bother to explain.” it’s not like this kid would get it right away.</p><p> </p><p>“Ey Hyung! I can understand you okay! Don’t be too mean!” he nags.</p><p> </p><p>I laughed at him in disbelief and snorted after. “Whoa. Should I congratulate you?” Dokyeom only hissed at me then. Aigoo this man is sulking at me again. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly in a second, Seyeong enters the studio and in an instance, Dokyeom ran to her, like a child who got bullied. “NUNAA!” he whimpers at her. Seriously. Dokyeom thinks he’s cute when he does that, but no he’s NOT.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Dokyeom what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Dokyeom points at me like an insane infant while he stomps his feet towards Seyeong. “Hyung is being mean to me again!” he ranted. Tss. This guy.</p><p> </p><p>Seyeong smiles at him, and he pats Dokyeom’s back. “Dokyeom-ah, I can’t scold Jihoon Sunbaenim for you. Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>I made a teasing face at Dokyeom. Bleh, Dokyeom bleh. </p><p> </p><p>“Aish. Alright! I guess you really have decided to leave us.” Dokyeom pouted and he grabbed Seyeong’s arms and started wiggling it stupidly cute. “Noona!” Ugh shit. Should I throw him my keyboard?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh about that.” Seyeong grins.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn't you tell me?!” </p><p> </p><p>“But Wonwoo told me that you and Seungkwan had a topic about it. He said you guys wanted to have a farewell party for me, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Dokyeom only got to open his mouth. <em> “oH.” </em> he said. What the? He really forgot it. I laughed and looked at him.“I think you're getting old, Harabuji.” I teased putting my voice older.</p><p> </p><p>Dokyeom spoke like a 90-year-old man, too. “Aigoo. I think so too~” he says and the three of us laughed in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“But wait Noona, are you really leaving?”</p><p> </p><p>Seyeong then looked at him, “Hmmm. I’m still thinking about it.” she says.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to miss you~,” he said with sad lips which made me feel disgusted. Agh can’t he stop acting cute. However, Seyeong looks pleased that she hugged Dokyeom’s arm. “Awe. I’m going to miss you too Dokyeom-ah~” she says.</p><p> </p><p>“Then don’t leave! Woozi Hyung will treat you better!” Okay, that’s enough. I remove my cap quickly and I throw my cap at him. It ricochets off his stomach, and he caught it.</p><p> </p><p>Dokyeom and Seyeong just laughed. “Don’t leave! Woozi Hyung will give you an additional salary! HE’S RICH!” he shouts and he immediately runs to Seyeong’s back.  </p><p> </p><p>I stood up from my chair. “Iriwa.” I demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“ShiRO~~” Dokyeom shouted, still acting cute.</p><p> </p><p>“Come over here,” I said, and I might be calm but to be honest I was ready to end this horse. I was about to get near Dokyeom, when Dokyeom pulls out his phone. “Oh, Jeonghan Hyung! Yeah, I’m here. I’m coming!” </p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, I have to go. Jeonghan Hyung called me,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Seyeong laughs at him. “Your phone didn’t even ring.” Dokyeom then glared at her, and Seyeong laughed again. Dokyeom only shrugs and he handed my cap to Seyeong. “I’m going! See you later Noona!” he called out before leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p>I just shook my head and snorted. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Sunbae your cap.” Seyeong handed out my cap, I extended my hand over and took it. “Thanks,” I said to her.</p><p> </p><p>I walked back towards my table and slumped on my chair. I took the folder on the side. “Sey,” I called out to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>I raise the folder to her, “I’m done filling this out.” Seyeong’s face then brightens. </p><p> </p><p>I frowned. Is that how much she was excited to leave? </p><p> </p><p>I mean Seyeong had a week to decide, but just to see her getting not bothered by this. I couldn’t help to be kind of sad. Or maybe not sad. Just disappointed. And maybe it’s alright to feel that way. Because if you look at it, Seyeong was not just my helping hand, she was the first Hoobae I’ve got. The first one I’ve got to teach all about the things I know. I was still in the process of learning though, and yet I found my job more enjoyable because I feel like I have a person who is like my class fellow. It’s nice that Seyeong and I were learning together.</p><p> </p><p>So If she left, <em> How can I not be sad? </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Wait. </em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What did I just think about? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sunbae,” she called out. “Jihoon.” Seyeong snaps which wake me from my crazy thoughts. I was so lost at thinking, I didn’t know I’m still grasping at the folder Seyeong was holding in to.</p><p> </p><p>I let go of the folder and I made my chair slide to the side. What are you thinking Jihoon? Damn. I hope Seyeong didn’t get weird-ed out to me earlier. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Sunbae!” Seyeong said and she went to the back, to her designated chair and table. Sey opens her bag and likes what she’d usually do. She pulled out her laptop and some papers that I think were the songs we’d finished two days ago.</p><p> </p><p>Seyeong put the strand of her hair behind her ears as she opened her laptop. “Sunbae, we have a recording—” she paused, and a bit of a shake got visible on her face, “Were you staring at me?” she asks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Damn. Did I?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I guess I must have been the whole time! What the heck Lee Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-yes. We will have a recording later.” I responded fast and I didn’t wait for her to speak, I just turned my chair around. </p><p> </p><p>I then heard Seyeong stand up from her chair. “I’m going to the office to make some copies of the song we’d revise last Friday. Do you need something, Sunbae?” </p><p> </p><p>“No. I’m alright,” I said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>⧜</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Frustratingly, I exhaled a sigh as I rubbed my palms to my face. I was in the middle of editing the demo song for our new track when <em>those thoughts </em>came to distract me unendingly...</p><p> </p><p>How glad Seyeong is still outside and she won’t see me in this state. </p><p> </p><p>This is Seyeong’s fault. Why can’t she just tell us what her plans are? Is she going to stay? Or she’s going to leave? Don’t tell me I have to wait seven days to know. Damn. This is so frustrating. Should I just ask her myself? Would that be weird? Ey, Jihoon. Of course not! You’re her superior, how can that be weird. </p><p> </p><p>I then release a heavy breath and shut my eyes close hard as I rest my head to the back of my chair. </p><p> </p><p>“This is really frustrating,” I mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>A little later, Seyeong came back with two cups of coffee that I think was from the little café station in the practice room downstairs. “Sunbae, coffee,” she said as she smiled at me, placing the coffee on my front.</p><p> </p><p>I look at the coffee and back to her, a little bit flustered. “Did you get this downstairs? I told you I was alright.” I say.</p><p> </p><p>Seyeong beams at me, “You haven’t drunk your morning coffee. That’s why I thought of making you one.” </p><p> </p><p>My heart suddenly felt weak. <em> Can I sigh? </em> Can I sigh in front of her? Because Seyeong is making me anxious.</p><p> </p><p>And within that moment, without me even intending it. I only released an unconscious sigh. So I turn my chair around and stare at the coffee Seyeong gave to me. Which made me sighed once again.</p><p> </p><p>Still bothered with my thoughts, I chewed my lower lip as I spun my chair around once again, towards her direction. “Seyeong,” I called out. </p><p> </p><p>Seyeong looks at me, “Yes, Sunbae?”</p><p> </p><p>For about five seconds I only stare at Seyeong with my troubled thoughts. I want to know the answer. Is she leaving or she’s going to stay? Come on Jihoon speak up so you can find a replacement for her. Shit. What am I even thinking? I can’t even replace Seyeong. I mean, I don’t need any help from other people either, so why would I even replace her in the first place. I don’t know what I really want anymore. I’m so messed up.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you find a place to work, already?” NICE JIHOON. NICE. You just wasted your tongue for not saying what you wanted to ask. </p><p> </p><p>Seyeong on the other hand was kind of surprised by my question. “Uhm, yes. My college friend introduced me to her superior.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With all of that anxiety and flustered in between, I only managed to say, <em> “Oh..” </em>I chewed my lower lip as I slowly nodded to her numerous times. “What a waste,” I said.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, what a waste. I was going to introduce you to some of the producers I know.” I let out an easy smile. “Well, just tell me if you want to. I could also write you a recommendation for it.”</p><p>Seyeong’s eyes sparkled, for instance, “Really?” she said which made me feel the same disappointment I felt a while ago in my chest. I was displeased and I don’t know why. </p><p> </p><p>I tried to smile a little, “Are you that happy?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled a little, “I was just surprised you’re going to make some recommendations for me.” </p><p> </p><p>I chuckled back. “Why not? I mean you deserve it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then if I deserved it. Why do you sound sad?” she says, Seyeong then looks at me like I'm offended. “Forget it then. I bet I was still the one who will do the recommendation letter for myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, are you saying I’m lazy?” I demanded and both of us got into laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I may not be doing myself a recommendation.” Seyeong shook her shoulders and groaned. “Ugh. I still don’t know,” she mumbled, sorting out the copied paper.</p><p> </p><p>What does Seyeong mean? </p><p> </p><p>Can’t she just tell me what is it? Why do I have to suffer? Now I know why Jeonghan Hyung was saying. He said I was a very composed person that even I was troubled with anything. I’ll never let out any words. And I can’t believe I was agreeing to this, but I’m afraid Jeonghan Hyung’s observation is right. </p><p> </p><p>But nonetheless, I can feel that this is different. Because of what it felt like the first time. I don’t think I can stay quiet and pretend unbothered. That somehow deep inside of me. I can’t just slide it, especially when it’s about <em>her. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <em>jihoon </em>
</h1><p> </p><p>There are exactly two days left before the last day of my producer songwriter-assistant, Boo Seyeong. And it was also exactly two days left for me to ask Seyeong directly about her decision. </p><p> </p><p>Yes. I haven’t asked Seyeong yet and I think I wouldn’t be planning to. It’s not like I also had care if she left. And besides, yesterday, I heard Seyeong and the others conversing about it; which Dokyeom debating to Seungkwan that working and staying here in Pledis was way more enjoyable. And of course, Seungkwan naturally disagrees. He thinks that Seyeong should spread her wings and be open to new opportunities. </p><p> </p><p>And yes again. That’s the actual words Seungkwan had told his sister. And after I’d eavesdrop accidentally from their conversation and only decide to not come inside at the studio. (because they might really think I was eavesdropping) These are my thoughts: First of all. Spread her wings? What is she? An angel or some kind of a bird? And secondly, I’ve really thought Seungkwan was the very first one to disagree about his sister’s planning to work in another company, but—it was not and I was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>I lose interest. I don’t want to know her decision anymore. Why would I though? Seyeong looked very pleased and enjoyed her farewells, so technically speaking she was really leaving.</p><p> </p><p>At last, the door of the elevator opens, and right before I can step in, someone has called my name loudly which caught my full attention. </p><p> </p><p>I turn a bit. It’s Jeonghan Hyung walking towards me.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to the practice room?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head. “No. To my studio first.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan flings his arms around me. “No. We’re going downstairs,” he says as if he was correcting me and he pressed the 3rd-floor button. “Didn’t you read our group chat? There’s a lot of food downstairs.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wae?” </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan Hyung then pulled out his phone from his pockets, and he showed me our group chat which by the way I haven’t seen since the time I woke up. Once I got to look at it, I saw a variety of food deliveries dined appetizingly on the floor with plastic wrappers underneath it. </p><p> </p><p>The photo made me gulped. Right timing. I haven’t eaten anything yet. </p><p> </p><p>“Is it Seyeong’s birthday?” he thought. “It wasn’t right?”</p><p>I frown at him. “What do you mean, Hyung?” I questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Because it’s like we’re doing a party out of nowhere. And looks like the party was for her. I saw Dokyeom and Wonwoo mention her name multiple times in our group chat.”</p><p> </p><p>My heart just got heavy and I don’t even know why. I only looked away from him, and let out a little sigh. “It was… It was a real party.” I simply exclaim, but Jeonghan still looks confused. “What kind of party?” he immediately asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Farewell party.” </p><p> </p><p>And exactly right after I gave my response to Jeonghan hyung, the elevator door opened. We’re on the 2nd floor. We stepped outside as Jeonghan Hyung was still in confusion. I’m pretty sure he knew about Seyeong leaving, so what’s with him being surprised about the farewell party.</p><p> </p><p>“Farewell?” he asks with his brows meeting. “I thought Seyeong already accepted the job. I saw her yesterday coming out from the CEO's office though.”</p><p> </p><p>I turn my head to him quickly, <em> “Really?” </em> I was surprised and I was pretty sure there was a smile that formed on my lips.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan Hyung then started to look at me suspiciously, and he smiled at me. “Jihoon-ah, Do you feel relief now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“You look bothered these past few days.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Did I?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I think that was your first genuine smile for this week.” Jeonghan Hyung adds up. I only scratch the back of my head as I produce another smile again. “No, it isn’t,” I tell him.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it because of your<em> Hoobae? </em>” he teases.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course-”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Of course?!” </em> <em><br/><br/></em></p><p>“Of course NOT,” I exclaimed, emphasizing the last word. I only shook my head as I walked ahead of Jeonghan hyung. And I chuckled to myself while I repeated the Hoobae on my mind. Ugh. That Hoobae again. </p><p> </p><p>Even so, I thought Jeonghan hyung was right for the nth time again. Because at this moment, I feel a breath of relief in my chest. I hope he’s right all along. I hope he’s right on everything he just said to me a while ago. </p><p> </p><p>As we entered the practice room, noise and shouts coming from the boys and mainly from the BooSeokSoon welcomed us Jeonghan Hyung. They are really noisy as heck. That two fools. Soonyoung and Dokyeom are holding mics like they were the hosts of this party, performing that SoonSeok talks like a broken record; In the middle, Seungkwan, Mingyu, and Dino were in their natural habitats: Bitching out one another as the usual, Sitting on the floor with crossed legs, Jun Hyung is busy setting up his own hotdog machine. Wonwoo on the other hand is sitting behind him, trying his best to not get caught by stealing hotdogs from the busy Jun. Meanwhile, The ‘new yorker and the L. A boy was talking about something in their alien language. Joshua then called out Jeonghan who was beside me, making me just walk to Minghao who was handling the delivery guy alone. I nod satisfyingly hearing him conversing with the delivery guy. He’s communicating Korean really well.</p><p> </p><p>Everybody was here. Everybody, except those two. Seungcheol and Seyeong. </p><p> </p><p>I was about to ask Minghao who had already done talking with the delivery guy where they were, but Minghao started first, “Have you seen Seyeong Noona and Seungcheol Hyung?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, speaking of the devil and the angel,” Minghao says, I frowned at his pun but he only chuckled at me as he went over to the two. Seungcheol was with Seyeong and it looks like they have brought beverages from the convenience store. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol is heaving a small box in his arms, probably the beverages. “Hey could someone help me here!” he shouted, the old man probably got his arms sore again from the workout so that’s why he’s being a lazy grandpa again.</p><p> </p><p>I looked at his side, and right there I finally saw her. “Sunbae!” Seyeong waves smiling, and when I raise my head to her, she immediately walks towards me. </p><p> </p><p>As I look at her coming towards me, I find something different. There is something different from her today. I eyed Seyeong quickly from her head to toe as I thought about what it. And once I realized it, I just smiled at her back. </p><p> </p><p>Seyeong changed her glasses frame. And… and it looks pretty on her. </p><p> </p><p>Well, Seyeong was always pretty and I wouldn’t be surprised. But, the soft gold frame was making her prettier. Not just prettier, actually <em>beautiful. </em></p><p> </p><p>She’s wearing nice clothes too; which are blue-black checkered flannel and white skinny jeans. She also didn’t tie her hair up like usual. Just when did she get prettier suddenly?….</p><p> </p><p>I shot my eyes open. Geez. Just how did I notice all of that in one look? I shrugged the crazy thoughts away and looked at Seyeong who is currently talking to me now.  </p><p> </p><p>“I was about to pick you up at your studio,” she says.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m here,” I said as I stepped forward to her. Seyeong then handed me a cola can, “Uhm, Sunbae…” she begins. “I have something to say to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“To me?” I frown my brows a little. “Sure what is it?”</p><p>Seyeong then released a breath, and she spoke, “Sunbae, I’ll—” “Somebody should sing!” The loud fool recommends shouting his ass off. Seyeong and I turn heads to the dumb ass. And I think I just cursed out silently. Fcking timing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, this is not a birthday celebration,” Vernon commented as he dug for a slice of pizza.</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung then looked at him with quick disappointment. “So what? Celebrations like this should have singing!” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Celebration? </em> Tss. Dork head.” Wonwoo muttered. I didn’t notice he’s standing beside me. How did he do that quickly?</p><p> </p><p>Joshua looks at them, “You just wanted to sing Soonyoung. Don’t you?” </p><p> </p><p>The chubby rat then grinned at him stupidly, which made us shake our heads. Hereeee we go againnnn. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“HamPYEON-UI NEO, HAN KEOS-UI NEO..”</em> </b> Soonyoung started dramatically. Wonwoo and some of the others facepalmed. And as expected Dokyeom joined him, heaving his breath before finally singing, <b> <em>“JilliJIDO ANHNA BWA OneulDO…Jib-ewa neoulut teulgoseo,”</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Seungcheol Hyung who is eating chicken froze, and he immediately snapped his head up to them like he’s all ready to kill the two crack. “Really?” he blurted.</p><p> </p><p>The two just ignored the older one and Soonyoung takes a breath as he prepares himself for belting the notes, <b> <em>“NE Ibmoyan TTALA Daesaleul oeWOBWA.”</em> </b> he leans into Dokyeom dramatically like sobbing, unbelievably feeling the song. <b> <em>“Aju jal jjig-eun neo…” </em> </b>he huffed their breaths.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“Han pyeon,” </em> </b> Dokyeom sang, and for the ending, they sang together, <b> <em>“Neo hanpyeon.”</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>“Should we clap?” Vernon stated. Dino, Minghao, Mingyu laughed and applauded them. However, Seungkwan doesn’t look amused. “Are you guys done? Can we now eat peacefully?” Seungkwan sassed out. Dokyeom and Soonyoung then look at Seungkwan in a teasing manner and they go to Seungkwan's side, next. </p><p> </p><p>“We are!” Dokyeom started.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on!” I said. Someone, please stop them.</p><p> </p><p>“Boo!” Seungkwan shouted, and how it was supposed to be done, the two of them joined him of course. “Seok!” Dokyeom shouted, and Soonyoung: “Soon!” </p><p> </p><p>And lastly, the three of them shouted in unison like they were in the middle of a rally. “BOOSEOKSOON!” and they laughed like historical princes after. We only laughed at them, they really look fools. And I guess it was really hilarious because even Seyeong lightly slapped me on my back as she burst out from chuckles. </p><p> </p><p>I stare at her as she laughs. It felt nice. I was glad that we were not awkward with each other anymore. I wish it’s always like this.</p><p>“But seriously! It’s a good idea! Somebody should sing.” Seungkwan recommended which Soonyoung gladdened and he offered his hand for a high five. </p><p> </p><p>“Are we preaching now? Why are you all insisting on singing suddenly?” Seungcheol nags.</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan then moved his head and neck sassy. “Because we’re singers,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Then let’s hear it out from the start of this day. Seyeong!” Jeonghan shouted and everybody started applauding. I looked at Seyeong laughing too, she was so shocked by Jeonghan’s sudden recommendation. As expected, Jeonghan hyung’s words are powerful. </p><p> </p><p>“Why me?” Seyeong only managed to say. </p><p> </p><p>“Right right! I haven’t heard Noona sing before!” Dokyeom commented.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo looks at him, he is at Dokyeom’s side now. “You did dork!” he says. Woah. He’s already there? What the—does Wonwoo have a teleport ability?</p><p> </p><p>Dokyeom’s eyes bulged, “When!” he fought back.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo snorted. “Uh? When she’s teaching you how to reach the note?”</p><p> </p><p>Everybody gasped and so did I. But however, not actually as big as Dokyeom’s mouth. “Woah.” I am amused by Wonwoo’s comeback. Everyone was amused and laughing their ass out. Meanwhile, Dokyeom looks like he’s going to bring out his king Arthur's sword somewhere. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo then laughed evilly at him, and he made victorious faces at him while Dokyeom just glared at him. And like what I’ve thought about, Dokyeom then acted his role in his upcoming theater play, and he started to wield his invisible sword to Wonwoo which made us laugh again. </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu then went to Dokyeom and grabbed the mic from him and he walked over to Seyeong handing the mic enthusiastically. “Noona here’s the mic!”</p><p> </p><p>Seyeong was laughing but when she saw Mingyu handing the mic, she shot him a look. “Who said I’m singing?” she says to Mingyu savagely and the poor puppy just got his enthusiasm dried up and he backs out pouting, but Jeonghan Hyung took the mic from Mingyu and he went over to Seyeong.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Sey! We haven’t heard the Seventeen’s co-songwriter sing before!” he started which made everyone coos. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol then stood up from his seat and he started to cheer with his both fists. “Boo Seyeong! Boo Seyeong!” and like a virus, it all spreads over them and now everyone is cheering for Seyeong. </p><p> </p><p>Laughing, I look at Seyeong who is now laughing while slapping Seungkwan’s arm for joining the cheer too.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I really have to sing? What’s the deal anyway?” she says but the guys just ignored him, and Jeonghan Hyung grabbed him in the wrist and he led Seyeong to a seat in front of us, and he handed Joshua’s guitar. Seyeong sat on the chair shaking her head helplessly. </p><p> </p><p>“No. I’m not singing! Why do I have to do this?” Seyeong whimpers but still laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you're leaving! Give us these at least, your farewell song.” Seungcheol says with his hands crossed looking at Seyeong softly, and with that, it was like the noise got sucked up somewhere in a hole because everyone got quiet. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” I muttered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She’s leaving? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Eyyy, This Hyung really knows how to ruin the mood.” Minghao nags at Seungcheol, and Seungcheol just looks at him back like What.</p><p> </p><p>I look at Seyeong with anxiety building up in my chest. I was too surprised to even comprehend what I’ve just heard. I thought she’s not leaving? I thought Jeonghan Hyung was right? What does this mean? </p><p> </p><p>Seyeong shook her head and gave us a simple smile. “Oh, whatever. Just don’t try to laugh if I crack my voice, okay.” Seyeong demands as she prepares herself cradling the guitar. She placed her fingers to the fretboard that made the room fill with cheer and noise in the instance.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh this awkward. Are we going to judge noona singing?” Dokyeom commented.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear that? C’me out to all who mistreated this lady!’ Soonyoung chimes in. And as if it was scripted, Joshua and Jun immediately stood up in sync. Everyone is laughing, but I couldn’t care less. I couldn’t even comprehend what I should feel. It was like someone had just taken my relief away.</p><p> </p><p>And of a sudden, Seyeong began to strum the chords out as she started to sing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> The other night dear as I lay sleeping, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I dreamt I held you in my arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But when I woke dear, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I was mistaken so I hung my head and I cried. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You are my sunshine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My only sunshine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You make me happy when skies are gray. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You'll never know dear how much I love you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Please don't take my sunshine away. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>I can’t help my head to shake in dismay. I was mad, I was crazy annoyed. It was all an unpleasant feeling. I know I should be happy for Seyeong but I can’t even fake a smile. She’s leaving. She is.</p><p> </p><p>And maybe I got crazy now because even now that she is the reason I was upset, she’s also washing off those unpleasant feelings with her sweet voice now. I remove my cap and brush my hair up as I put my arms crossed in dismay. My head was starting to get messed up. Just her voice is making me anxious and calm in a whole unexplained way. I couldn’t believe myself either. Why am I getting upset about Seyeong leaving when Seyeong was <em> nothing </em> to me. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll always love you and make you happy </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And nothing else could come between. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But if you leave me, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To love another </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’ll have shattered all of my dreams </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You are my sunshine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My only sunshine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You make me happy when skies are gray. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You'll never know dear how much I love you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Please don't take my sunshine away. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Once Seyeong ended the song, her audience applauded and started complimenting on how good and sweet her voice was. And while me, I was still here at the back—standing where I was from the start. I’m still staring at Seyeong with my head mess, and my heart is bothered. </p><p> </p><p>I was still completely shaken. I can’t even take a step forward and join them. I was mad. No, let me correct myself. I was upset. I’m upset with Seyeong. I released a frustrated sigh that Wonwoo noticed. “You okay?” he questions. I didn’t answer him nor look back, and I just continue to stare at Seyeong who is now enjoying her farewell party.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Mingyu then clapped his hands together, as if he was hosting this stupid party. “Let’s send our messages to our lovely Noona!”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan teases him immediately, “You’re a know-it-all!” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s a great idea! Let’s start with Seyeong’s superior!” Jeonghan Hyung chimes. Everyone then looked at me like they were all thinking the same thing. “Jihoon-ah!” he finally says.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu walked over to me and handed me the mic which I only stared at. And maybe because I was still staring at the mic, Mingyu sensed it and he’s about to take a step away. “Jihoon Hyung don’t want-” I cut Mingyu’s sentence and I took the mic from him immediately, and I said, “Are you really leaving?”</p><p> </p><p>Words finally out, everyone else snaps their heads to me, wholly-surprised. They might be thinking, what is happening to me to ask Seyeong like that. Well, I don’t know either. It was insane, but I don’t care if everyone is here anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Because there is something more important than that. And I have to make sure of it. I want to know what these feelings are. Because damn it. It’s been bothering me like hell.</p><p> </p><p>Seyeong on the other hand was surprised at the same as them. Her expression flustered, her eyes widened. Shortly, she nods, still dazed. “Y-yes.” she stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>I felt a pinch in my heart. I only blinked in, trying not to show any emotions at all. And right here in this spacious room, where everyone was here, and the girl who made the big cause of it, my heart starts to pound hard with <em> me </em>only hearing it. </p><p> </p><p>She’s… she’s <em>just </em>nothing. She was <em>something </em>for me…</p><p> </p><p>My mind and heart continue to overwhelm me. If only I could laugh with my own stupidity. Damn it Lee Jihoon. Why didn't you notice this? </p><p> </p><p>I’m not just mad at Seyeong because she was leaving…<em> It’s because I'm in love with her, so that’s why I’m mad.</em></p><p> </p><p>I put down the mic, and release a quick heavy sigh. I look into her face sincerely, and fearless I say, <b> <em>“Can’t you stay?”</em> </b></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <em>seyeong</em>
</h1><p> </p><p>“Can’t you stay?”</p><p> </p><p>I feel like my heart got struck. What is he saying? Why does he sound so sad? Oh my god. My heart is pounding so hard I can’t breathe. My mind was getting fuzzy and it feels like everyone disappeared and only the two of us,—Jihoon is here.</p><p> </p><p>I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out. Idiot. Answer him! He’s waiting for your answer! Jihoon is staring at me as if he was only waiting for me to respond. Gosh. I’m getting nervous. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh-yeah. I mean, I can’t stay.” I uttered and with that, I got awake with the situation and I noticed everyone’s reactions. Most of them looked as shocked as I was, Seungkwan’s mouth was covered with his hands. Vernon and Minghao eyes widen and—Ugh I don’t know anymore. I’m too stressed out to even notice everyone okay! Gosh, I feel the blood rising from my cheeks and it got hot all of a sudden here.</p><p> </p><p>And when I took a look at Jihoon once again, his face looked displeased, and he just nodded as he sat quietly with Wonwoo. “Okay.” he simply said and he took his gaze away from me. </p><p> </p><p>There’s an awkward silence after that, and maybe because most of them sensed it, and they started to imitate Seungkwan’s Wi-Fi cover version. It’s in fact out of the blue but thanks to them I got to get away from that super-awkward-and-yet-unexpected -scene and breathe normally again. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>⧜</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>I know Jihoon was a quiet person, but him being this SO quiet got me uneasy. I kept sneaking glances at him and he was not even looking at me for the whole time. We’re currently here in his personal studio by the way. </p><p> </p><p>When the farewell party ended, he immediately went here. Working hours ended right before the party, and because my stuff is still here, I’d also gone here to get it.</p><p> </p><p>As I shut down my laptop, I take a look at Jihoon again. He was in front of his computer. His face was emotionless. I mean he didn’t look angry at all, but there was something in him being quiet that I got bothered by. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Is he mad at me? Why is he not talking to me? What did I do again?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I was putting my laptop in my bag when he spoke. “Stop staring...” he said softly which made me flinch. Oh my god. How does he know I’m staring? He’s not even looking at me!</p><p> </p><p>I swallowed nervously. “I’m not,” I uttered.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon then looks at me, gosh. I was shocked. Damn Seyeong. He’s not eating you alive okay? </p><p> </p><p>“Do you need something?” he asks, and again, emotionless. </p><p> </p><p>I pursed my lips bitly, frowning at him. “Are you mad at me?” I ask straightly.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon looks at me for a second and he turns his head back to his computer. “No,” he said. </p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes to the side, “Geojingmal.” I mumbled. Jihoon turns his head to me, “What did you say?”</p><p> </p><p>I’ve known this guy, and if this guy responds No without looking back, it means he’s telling the opposite. He’s lying. This is obvious, he’s mad.</p><p> </p><p>I only shook my head as my response and I stayed silent. I carry on putting my laptop inside my bag, and my planner next. I was about to sneak a glance of him again, but by this time, to my surprise. Jihoon was still staring at me.</p><p> </p><p>I flinched a little since I got shocked he’d caught me. However, I pretend as nothing happened and I carry on. Don’t look Seyeong, just finish this so you can leave now.</p><p> </p><p>“You.” Jihoon started, and he puffed a hot breath as he stood up. Jihoon marched towards me like he was going to scold me. “How can you not tell anything from me?” I knew it. This is another scold time for me.</p><p> </p><p>“I was-</p><p> </p><p>“Am I just nothing for you?” he snaps.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Okay, I’m getting his point but seriously, the way Jihoon said it, it sounded like… </p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I’m your superior!” Jihoon retorted instantly. “How can you just leave like that?” he said, his voice rising.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you mad?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m not mad!”</p><p> </p><p>“then why are you shouting?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon is about to speak but he shut his eyes in frustration, and he brushes his fingers against his hair. He took his breath and looked at me again, “I’m not.” he exclaims, trying to pull off a smile.</p><p> </p><p>I narrowed my eyes at him. “Then why are you not talking to me?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you haven’t told me anything at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yah.” I called out.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yah?” </em> he echoes, raising a brow to me. “Yah. I’m still your superior,” he said which made me feel sorry instantly that I lowered my head down. Sometimes, he really does abuse his superiority.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Sunbae,” I said right away.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought we’re friends,” he says.</p><p> </p><p>I look at him fast, confused. Seriously. What does he want? I don’t get this guy! He wanted to be friends but he’s using his superiority on me like a boss. Should I hit him with my keyboard?</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, why are you not talking? Don’t just glare at me,” he says still annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>I glare at him still. Whatever. I’ll be out of this company so I don’t care anymore. “Tell me... you're insane, right?” I said.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon’s eyes got widened in an instant. “Mwo?”</p><p> </p><p>I choke a laugh. “You wanted to be friends with me but you're scolding me every time!” I said. “Seriously, what do you really want?” I hissed. </p><p> </p><p>I know I might get really fired from this, but whatever. And it wasn’t like he’s going to be real mad at me when I acted like this. And in fact, when I said real mad, the prince of hell Jihoon who would disapprove of my suggestions and make me work late nights with him. Oh, wait. I’m already outta here in weeks. What am I even saying about getting fired? He wouldn’t even fire me too. Well, I guess we’ve been that close I can say mean things back at him, now.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you just stick for one? You're making me insane.” I demanded but Jihoon only looked at me back, and for that split second he made me feel scared again. Not scared really, but something like I’d felt a while ago at the party. It was his gaze… His gaze makes me nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“If I tell you, will you stick for it too?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”<br/><br/></p><p>“I only want one.” he beams. What does he mean? “Nevermind,” he said full of sighs. “Are you heading out?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go. I’ll take you home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Home?” I said with widened eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Not doing it properly, Jihoon went over to his PC and just pressed the shut down button. “I told you many times to shut down your PC properly. Gosh. Do you know how can you broke your own—”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop nagging will you. Let’s get you home.” He says as he ruffles my hair playfully and grins after.</p><p> </p><p>I only hissed at him back as he went outside. I hung my bag to my shoulders and walked outside too. “Tss.” Thank goodness for him, He’s so attractive when he smiles. </p><p> </p><p>“Aigoo,” I said rolling my eyes from my weak self.</p><p> </p><p>“But seriously, Are you really not having any plans to tell me that you’re not going to work here anymore?” </p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I was about to tell you earlier but the guys made me sing suddenly,” I chuckled. “Wait. Is that why you got mad at me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I be mad?” he asks innocently like he’s asking for permission.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you asking me that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I want to know if I can be mad. I’m asking for your permission.” he simply says. </p><p> </p><p>I think my heart just stopped and I stopped walking too. Jihoon then noticed me and he looked at me back. “What?” he says innocently like he didn’t say anything that fluttered me. Goddamnit. Did I just use <em>fluttered </em>and <em> Jihoon </em>in one sentence? </p><p> </p><p>Calm your freaking heart Seyeong. This was nothing to be fluttered about. He’s just being clingy that’s why you’re flustered. Wait! Clingy?! Did I say clingy! Okay, that’s enough. I’m not going to think anymore.</p><p> </p><p>I continued to take a step forward, and to the fact I was too stressed out because of Jihoon, I didn't notice I was walking ahead of him. “Slow down!” Jihoon said as he grabbed my arm. SHIT. Our skin just touched and I felt electric currents through my arms. Holy shi—this is so ridiculous I can’t be feeling this thing to him especially when he’s my superior. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess you were really excited to get out of this building huh?” he teases, but his eyes were looking a bit sad. </p><p> </p><p>I chuckled at him, softly. “I’ll be here tomorrow,” I stated, and with that, his small eyes got widened, and I don't know if my eyes were playing tricks on me. But I saw Jihoon’s eyes twinkling. <em> “You are? </em> I thought this is your last day?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sadly, it wasn’t. Mr. Yoon told me to stay until your guys comeback album.” I said. “So, I’m still your slave, Your Highness.” </p><p>Jihoon laughs at me, and so do I. He looks at his front as we head from the elevator. He pushed the ground floor button. He was still smiling with his perfect teeth showing. I know I’ll get his rumor with that joke. Dokyeom was right.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. You’ll still be here then,” he says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. But when the album is released, I’m out!”  </p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, at least you’re not leaving today. I mean I wasn’t even ready yet.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ready?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not ready for your replacement,” Jihoon said and he laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that offended me somehow,” I said clutching my chest pretending to be hurt and we laughed once again.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon looks at me, “But seriously, I’m happy you got that work.” he says sincerely. I stare at him back as I listen, and gently, Jihoon places his palm on the top of my head and he gives me his trademark lopsided smile. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“Seyeog-ah, I’m proud of you,”</em> </b> Jihoon says.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t even last that long, and my heart just pounded like a bass drum. His gaze, his voice, his soft smile was making me vulnerable. Those words were just as simple,—and yes they were flattering, but it felt so special that it comes from him. From Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>As the elevator opens, I think my heart just exploded too. I’m pretty sure Lee Jihoon made me just fall to him on that elevator. I breathed heavily as I looked at him outside of the elevator. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon turned to me, “What are you doing? Come on.” he says, putting his both hands in his pockets.</p><p> </p><p>I only managed to do a nod and followed Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>Once we finally got outside of the building and waited for a cab. I caught Jihoon staring at me. “Why?” I asked. Jihoon only shrugged but then the next seconds, I caught him once again. “What is—” <em> “I’m going to take you home from now on, okay, </em>” he demands.</p><p> </p><p>My head instantly turns to him. “Huh? What?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Here’s the cab!” Jihoon waved the cab then, and he completely ignored what I’ve said. He went to the back seat and he opened the door for me.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you going to take me home?” </p><p> </p><p>“Because I want to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I don’t want to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I,” I paused. “I, I don’t know. I just don’t want to.” I said and I saw how the driver looked at us in his rearview mirror. Shit. What is this Jihoon doing to me!</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m not asking for your permission, though.”</p><p> </p><p>I gasped in disbelief. “Yah. Are you the boss of me?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon then thinks with his brows frowning and lips pouting. “No.” he quickly replies. “Get in,” he adds up.</p><p> </p><p>I only looked at him in disbelief and in frustration, However, this white radish just chuckled at me. “Well, are you dating Seungcheol Hyung?” </p><p> </p><p>“WhAT? No! I’m not dating him!” I demanded right away.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon shrugged his shoulders up, “So, we’re settled then.” he says.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <em>seyeong</em>
</h1><p> </p><p>It’s been exactly twenty-two minutes passed when I’d look at the wall clock. I didn’t know I have been staying on this couch for that long. Yes. I’ve been home for a long twenty minutes and yet I was still here on the couch replaying everything that had just happened on this day. </p><p> </p><p>I swallowed the lump on my throat, and I mumbled out the words from my head still dumbstruck.<em> “So, we’re settled then.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Settled…” I took my breath. “What does he mean by settled?” I asked myself softly and for about ten seconds I got dazed feeling the warmth in my cheeks. I shook my head quickly to get a snap of reality. </p><p> </p><p>“No. Seyeong.” Think properly. You’re doing it again. You just can’t assume he likes— “HOhmygod.” I said grabbing my hair immediately. There is no way I’m going to believe someone liked me again. No, uh-uh. Not again.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, my phone buzzes. I pulled it out from the pockets of my coat to check it. And once I got a look at it, I got shocked by the sender of the message. I just gasped, and put my hands on my mouth, making my phone fall down to the carpet. </p><p> </p><p>It’s Jihoon. </p><p> </p><p>My heart starts to beat fast as I stare at my poor phone from the floor. “Damn it. Don’t overreact, Seyeong.” I said as I composed myself back. I then pick my phone and finally open his message. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t overreact. He’s probably giving you works-” I squealed—“Oh my god. What is this? Did he send the wrong message?”</p><p><br/>Jihoon just texted me: <em>“See you tomorrow :)”</em> and there was a fcking smiley. Oh shit. I’m really going crazy. I really am. </p><p> </p><p>“No, no. It’s not for you. It’s not. He sent it wrong. Yeah, he proba—” then my phone buzzes again, and like a shot, I checked it quick. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Goodnight, Sey.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I put down my phone on the table, calm. And placing my palms to each side of my cheeks. Yeah, I’m pretty sure I got a heart attack. And now I’m dead. I breathed out. My heart was pounding real real hard and my cheeks were flaming when I heard Soobin entering the house. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m home! Is anyone here—I guess I’m alone—Oh Eonni you’re here!” Soobin yelled and she walked towards me. “Hey, what happened to you?”</p><p>I was still dozing off so I couldn't even manage to get back on my senses and answer my sister who probably looked at me like a confused cat. Gosh. I can feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter and I couldn’t even control it. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin waved her hand to me which made me snap back to reality once again, “You okay? Your cheeks are so red Eonni!” she says.</p><p> </p><p>I released a hot breath. God, I couldn’t breathe. </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so red?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jihoon.” I blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Jihoon? Your Sunbaenim?” she questions.</p><p> </p><p>I only nod, still caressing my cheeks. “Wae?! Did he scold you again? Did he make you work too much again? Aish. I swear I’ll be reporting that little—” and right before Soobin could even end her sentence, I shot her a dirty look. </p><p> </p><p>“That little…Cu...Hmm..cute..kitten.” she continues. Soobin groans at me, “Then what did he do to you again?” </p><p> </p><p>I sighed and removed my grasp from my cheeks, and I said, “I think Jihoon is hitting on me....”</p><p> </p><p>Wide as the ocean, Soobin gasped at me deeply. “I swear to god, I thought your mouth would eat me alive,” I said which earns me a hit on the arms from my sister. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin stood up and being her 24/7 gossiper sister. She started jumping around and squealing like she’s watching her Korean dramas. “Hohmygod! He’s hitting ON YOU? SINCE WHEN?” she asked high pitched.</p><p> </p><p>“Gosh. Why does your voice get higher than usual when you’re excited?” I said rubbing my ears. Soobin hit me on my arms again. </p><p> </p><p>“I knew it,” she says nodding at herself. I looked at her suspiciously, and I said, “What do you mean?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I just assumed that you’ll get hit by one of those boys,” she said. “Or, much probably the other way.” </p><p> </p><p>I stare at her bland, “I can’t believe you were my sister. How can you think of me like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean if I were you? <em> Working with them?” </em> she released a quick breath and rolled her eyes upwards. “Geez. I wouldn’t really mind if I’m the one who hit on them first.”</p><p> </p><p>I only faced my palm. “Just what the hell is wrong with you?” I said frustrated which Soobin only shrugged her shoulders at me back. Gosh. She’s a shameless kid.</p><p> </p><p>“But, hey I’m going to ask you something.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What if Mingyu hits on you—” “Then I will hit Mingyu back.” </p><p> </p><p>I swallowed. </p><p> </p><p>I don’t even have to finish my question. Because this kid just answered back like she was in a game show and yes, I have to remind myself she was my little sister so I couldn’t smack her yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what do you mean by that anyway?” Soobin gasps once again, and it was in fact wider than the first. “Do you perhaps like your Sunbae?” she asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Ani!” I exclaimed right away. “I’m, I-I’m just asking you because you tend to hit on guys.” </p><p> </p><p>“WOW.” Soobin applauded. “Should I be flattered? Yah and why are you making me sound like I was hitting on everyone!”</p><p> </p><p>I then look at her suspiciously.<em> “You don’t?” </em>I teased.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin huffed a breath. “Hah. Excuse me, I only hit one man all my life,” she said as she flipped her hair, and crossed her legs.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Really? </em> Should I ask Seungkwan to list down all of it?” </p><p> </p><p>“EONNI!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “OH?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“We’re talking about your sunBAE hitting on you, so why the hell are we talking about mine!”</p><p> </p><p>I laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin then smirks at me, “So that’s why she’s been neglecting Oppa’s effort, and the other one who obviously still likes her.~” she nods satisfyingly at herself. “It was because of her sunBAEnim.” </p><p> </p><p>“HEy! Are you referring to me?”</p><p> </p><p>Acting innocent, Soobin raises her arms in defense and pouting, she says, “Ani. It’s one of my workmates.” I glared at Soobin as she got up from the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“I know right? Three boys?” Soobin rolled her eyes inward again and huffed a breath, teasingly. And then Soobin shouted, “Oh my god!” as she’d step on something.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” I asked immediately.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin looks at me, “I think I’ve stepped on your hair Eonni.” she said seriously and for a split second, I had a buff in my head, I didn’t get it. But then it occurred to me in the next seconds, and I threw her the throw pillow on my back.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin catches it, and as expected of her. She didn’t stop teasing, and the night went along in the house with her teasing me with Jihoon, and me stopping my smiles from it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <em>seyeong</em>
</h1><p> </p><p>It’s midnight on Tuesday when Wonwoo pays a visit here in hell. </p><p> </p><p>“Take rest for a minute,” Wonwoo advises, partly sitting on my desk. And it might because he noticed I’m rotting exhausted for days and no nights. I’m so tired. Soooo-so tired. I slumped on my chair dozing off into space. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought I'd never say this but—” I quickly sighed. “I want to get out of here. NOW.” </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo only chuckled as he looked at me with empathy. I sat up on my chair and rested my head on my desk. “Sleep. I want to sleep.” I whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, why don’t you tell Jihoon you need a little rest. You can’t be just working all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>My head bobbed up to Wonwoo instantly, and I shot him a look like he’s dumb. “As if he would actually like that idea,” I said.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo looks away, and I bet he knows that it wasn’t actually a good idea either. “Right. Why do I even think about that,” he said and groaned after. I can feel Wonwoo is getting frustrated by my situation too.</p><p> </p><p>“Is being mean was the new way of showing fondness?” Wonwoo said. I look at him confused. “Man, I thought he likes you,” he added and I wasn’t even eating or drinking anything but I got choked from his question. </p><p> </p><p>“No, he didn’t!” I retorted back.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t get that guy. He’s treating you something special,—obviously,” Wonwoo leans in, “But at the same time, he’s being a two-faced landlord.” he continued which made me burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, is he on something? Geez. He’s like facing his menopausal stage.” he shivered which made me laugh harder.</p><p> </p><p>We’re having a good time when the door opens unexpectedly and as if it was mandatory, both of us got flabbergasted; Wonwoo stood up from the desk, and, I sat straight on my chair. Basically stiff.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys look pale. What are you doing?” Seungcheol laughs at us. “The hell—I thought it’s him,” Wonwoo mumbled, taking his breath back.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you know how to knock?” I demand, frustrated. I swear to god I almost got a heart attack right there.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol chuckled, “Why do I even have to knock?” he then paused, and the punk just started to look at Wonwoo like he thought of something. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t even start, Hyung.” Wonwoo amends right away making him stop.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here? I’m busy.” I pulled my chair towards my desk. “Wow. So cold.” Seungcheol retorted. </p><p> </p><p>My eyes on the screen, my gaze shifted to the coffee Seungcheol placed on the near side of my mouse pad. My love for coffee just raised up and I gasped as I took the coffee cup. </p><p> </p><p>“Coffeeeeeee,” I screamed, holding the cup of coffee dearly to my cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“I knew you badly needed it.” He replies as he takes a sip on his coffee too. I smiled back at him in awe. Wonu on the other hand starts to body search Seungcheol with his squinting eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay I’m still here guys,” He looks at Cheol. “So where’s my coffee?” he presses.</p><p> </p><p>Cheol turns to him, “I didn’t know you’re here. I’d only bought two.” he started grinning apologetically at him.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo’s face then dried up instantly, and sarcastically he shouted, “WOW, AM I EVEN HERE?” </p><p> </p><p>We only laughed at Wonwoo. “Whatever. I’ll just go buy for MYSELF.” he said. And right before he could finally walk out of the room, Wonwoo leaned into me and he whispered something to me. “Be careful not to be caught with your landlord, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“GET OUT!” I shouted and Wonwoo earned a hit from me. I’m going to give him another hit but the dork just got out.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol sat on my desk partly. “What did Wonwoo say?” he asks, curious. “Nothing,” I said shrugging him away. </p><p> </p><p>I can’t believe Wonwoo. How could he call Jihoon a landlord? What a dork. He said it's because Jihoon was treating me like I’m one of his tenants and I’m his property. </p><p> </p><p>Property. Property my ass. Must be a slave for sure. That guy even hates me. I must have loosened the brain cells that I thought of Jihoon hitting on me that day. </p><p> </p><p>To be honest, I don’t have an idea when Jihoon decided to hate me. Well not that hate like he’d really dislike me—I'm just assuming Jihoon hated me because there are times he’s like the prince of hell. Actually, I don’t understand him at all. Because there are days when Jihoon’s voice gets clipped and harsh when he speaks to me. And there are also days that he’s warm and nice. It’s like he had freaking two faces. And of course, I had to bear it until the album got released, so poor me, I tried to be at my best Hoobae, Boo Seyeong; Suchlike, when Lee Jihoon is on his period,<em> (yeah period. because Jihoon is like a lady with mood swings I swear) </em> I try to be nice and persevering AF. Like offering my hand if he needed some help, make him coffee heartily, and even shushed Seungkwan, Soonyoung, and Seokmin when they were too loud in the studio. </p><p> </p><p>It’s going to be almost three days but I still have no idea what I did to him. I wish I could know because I was so close to reporting this man to the labor’s office for making me work straightly for three days.</p><p> </p><p>Unconsciously, I yawned as I felt my eyes got heavy. I remove my glasses and rub my eyes sleepy. I was feeling kinda hazy and sick too. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m going to be sick.” I blurted out leaning my back against the chair with my eyes shut. </p><p> </p><p>Shortly after, I felt a warm palm placed above my forehead. I opened my eyes and I saw Seungcheol staring at me with his face expressing worry. And by that, I only felt my lips grimace to a smile. I grabbed his hand away and I said, “I don’t have a fever.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol held my hand back, and he gave it a soft squeeze. “Let’s get you home,” he demanded softly. </p><p> </p><p>“After I finish these-”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not going to listen are you?” Cheol cuts me off calmly and yet his voice sounded serious. “Seyeong, you’re not going to really finish anything if you keep being so stubborn.” </p><p> </p><p>I swallowed a little. Okay, Seungcheol is mad. </p><p> </p><p>“You could get sick at this rate,” he adds up. </p><p> </p><p>And deeply sighing in annoyance, Seungcheol loses his hand to my forehead and looks away from me. “Five minutes,” he stated.</p><p> </p><p>“What five minutes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Take a nap for at least five minutes,” Seungcheol pulled out his phone from his jean’s pockets. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s now 12:30 am—After you take a nap, go back to your work if that is what you really want,” he says like he has no choice but just to follow my stubbornness. </p><p> </p><p>And like that, Seungcheol turned his gaze at me, “I’ll pick you here at 2 am.” he added.</p><p> </p><p>I was sleepy. I was feeling kind of sick but it all just washed away because of him. Because of what he said to me. I can feel my heart throbbing. And I’m not gonna lie. Seungcheol is getting me emotionally stirred with his concern.</p><p> </p><p>I released out a breath. I should really get some sleep. I’m getting wavered at him again. But if I take a nap now, I don’t think I could wake up in time. Naps are hard for me to be honest.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re worried because you might not wake up in five minutes. Don’t worry, I’ll wake you up.” he supplies.</p><p> </p><p>My eyes widened a little. “How did you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol then gave me his self-satisfied smirk, “I pay a lot better attention than you think, Sey.” he said. “Just what do you take me for? We’ve been friends and neighbors since we were young.”</p><p> </p><p>I just rolled my eyes from his bragging and rested my head on the desk. </p><p> </p><p>I yawned. “Five minutes, okay,” I said before shutting my eyes close.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be here, don’t worry.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <em>seyeong</em>
</h1><p> </p><p>As soon as I woke up, I retrieved my head from the desk like a plopping goldfish out from her tank. I heard the phone ringing. And damn—The-the phone that is ringing comes from Jihoon’s phone. He’s here. He’s really here!</p><p> </p><p>I cursed out of my mind since I was caught by Jihoon. Where the hell is Seungcheol? </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon was staring at me as he answered his phone, “Yes, Hyung.” he says, his eyes still fixed on me. Out of panic, I brush my hair up and wipe my face with my hands. I put my specs and look at the time on my computer screen. </p><p> </p><p>And the hell. I almost almost gasped in shock when I saw the time. It’s 1:35 am! I shut my eyes tight at this. How the hell Seungcheol left me here without even waking me up!</p><p> </p><p>I swallowed as I lowered my head down. I can’t just look back to Jihoon since he’d caught me sleeping at the time of the work. </p><p> </p><p>When his phone call ended, Jihoon gave me a long stare which made me extra anxious and frightened. Biting my lower lip I quickly said, “I’m sorry.” But seconds passed and there was no response. My head was still lowered so I can’t even see his reaction. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, of course. What do I even expect? Jihoon is probably thinking of ways to end his lazy assistant’s life, that's why he's been dead quiet.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Are you tired?” </em> He asks, and the unexpected worry in his voice made me look at him back. </p><p> </p><p>“No, Sunbae. I’m just, I’m sorry I—”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn't you tell me?” He interrupted softly. “Sey, Why do I have to know you’re tired from Seungcheol Hyung?”</p><p> </p><p>And once again, the warmth of his voice disappears.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” I only managed to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I really have to know from him? Why can’t you tell it to me directly?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Cheol? he.. he told you?”</p><p>“Seyeong, you know I won’t make you work if you’re that tired. I’d ask you earlier to take you home but you said No. <em> And now? </em> Seungcheol Hyung told me that I shouldn’t have made you work too much.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon sighed annoyingly, “Just what the hell are you making me of, Sey?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon was right. He offered to take me home and I didn’t accept it. “I didn’t mean anything. I just wanted to finish this.” I said.</p><p> </p><p>Calm and serious, he looks at me, “Is that how much you wanted to leave?” Jihoon sighed again. “Why? Why Seyeong?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s because I don’t understand you. I felt awkward around you. I felt that you like me, but at the same time, you’re making me believe I was crazy to believe that. </p><p> </p><p>And lastly, it’s because I don’t want to make myself fall in love with you…</p><p> </p><p>I don’t want to fall in love with you because I think I might not leave you if these feelings grow more. </p><p> </p><p>And above all of what I’ve said to him—unspoken in my mind, I only said,<em> “I’m sorry.” </em></p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t like Jihoon told me anything to make me feel this way. It wasn’t like he belonged to me either. But he always let me feel like he did. And this is quite frustrating to make me go on too. I wish I could know what his feelings are so I am able to stop my own.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon removed his cap, “Can you stop saying sorry? You’re making me frustrated more.” he said annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>I know I was getting upset with Jihoon yelling at me now. But, how can I… how can I still like him at this rate? I just don’t know my feelings anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon snorted and he smirked with irritation. “What do I even expect? You're only showing your true self to him. To Seungcheol Hyung only.” he stated.</p><p> </p><p>My eyes were getting warmed. I can feel the caffeine and the drowsiness running in my veins too. I was so close to bursting out from stress. And Jihoon being unreasonably angry is not helping at all.</p><p> </p><p>Jealousy.</p><p> </p><p>Jealousy crossed my mind multiple times. I wouldn’t lie that I assumed Jihoon was jealous of Seungcheol, that's why he’s acting unusual towards me. But I guess I was wrong. It must be really nothing. Because if there was, I already knew it by now, right?</p><p> </p><p><em> “To him only?” </em> I echoed, “I was still here, and yet you’re going to say to me I was only showing my true self to him?” </p><p> </p><p>There was no time to answer back to Jihoon. And not once never I hated Jihoon. And if there was a first, I guess it will be this…</p><p> </p><p>“You're the one who is frustrating here, Jihoon,” I said tight and harsh which made Jihoon only look at me. </p><p> </p><p>I hate him. How can he be so stupid! Can’t he see that I liked him? </p><p> </p><p>A beat passed but still—none of us were breaking the gaze, and it felt like Jihoon got no plans of breaking it, so I did instead. I broke the tense gaze between us and shut my laptop off and put it inside my bag hurriedly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going home,” I said before pulling the glass door, but Jihoon called out to me. “I’ll take you home,” he demanded, which made me stop in front of the door. </p><p> </p><p>I didn’t turn around and I only said, “No, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Once I got out of the studio, I ran towards the elevator. The elevator is about to shut when someone’s hand is disrupted in. When the elevator door opened, I saw a panting Seungcheol. He smiles at me, and he takes a step inside. “You’re really stubborn. I told you 2 am right?” he said.</p><p> </p><p>I hit him in the arm, “You left me there! How could you not wake me up!” I yelled. “You even told Jihoon-Ugh! You really insane are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol rubbed his arm, he got hit and he made his lips pout, “<em> Wae?~ </em>I just told him you need a rest. You’re a human, in case you didn’t know, Boo Seyeong.”</p><p> </p><p>And once again, I hit him in his arm, “But still! You’re not in the place to tell him that!”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Place?” </em> he echoes, his brows rising up.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol hissed. “Why do I have a place to tell him that? Can’t I just look out for you Seyeong? Why do I have to own a place to take care of you? Jihoon is obviously being too much. What do you expect me to do? Just watch you faint because of overwork?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I don’t know!” I stuttered. “But still, you can’t just do whatever you want. He’s still my superior.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol turned to his front, “Superior… Tss.” he mumbled. I look at him in surprise. This man is seriously getting on my nerves again.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t make me get that place, Sey.” He said as if he was threatening me. My head just snaps at him, “Mwo? What did you say?” and right before I can ask him more, Seungcheol took my hand and grabbed me outside of the elevator.</p><p> </p><p> After a minute of waiting, we got into a cab finally. And even though I told him to sit on the passenger seat, Seungcheol sat on the backseat with me. </p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you sleep for a while? I’ll wake you up when we get home.” Seungcheol said, I shot him a death glare. “Are you kidding me? You didn’t even wake me earlier!”</p><p>“I was going to! but Jihoon came! And we talked, and then he made me walk out.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you guys talk about?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought Jihoon told you?”</p><p> </p><p>“He only said you told him that he shouldn’t have made me work too much.”<br/><br/></p><p>Seungcheol frowns at me, “That’s it?” he questions.</p><p> </p><p>I nod at him, “Yeah, that’s it. Why? Do you guys talk about anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol turned his eyes to the front, and he said, “Hmm.. nothing else.” </p><p> </p><p><em> Nothing else. </em> I repeated to my head. Why do I feel disappointed? Oh, Seyeong you’re so hopeless. I then close my eyes. I wish the album got released already so I don’t have to see Jihoon again.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, I felt a weight beside me, and when I opened my eyes I saw Seungcheol putting his arms around me. “What are you doing?” I said glaring.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol looks at me like I’m dumb, “Tucking you in?” he said and I hit him in his stomach. But this man just chuckled and ignored me as he placed my head to his chest. “Just go to sleep, Sey,” he whispers.</p><p> </p><p>And maybe because I was emotionally and physically drained I just found his light caress, on the top of my head, soothing. The scent of Seungcheol was making me calm. I know he doesn’t wear perfume but he still has that smell which is likely the scent of a man. And shortly, in between those thoughts, I began to feel the heaviness on my eyes, and soon I fell asleep on his arms. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <em>seyeong</em>
</h1><p> </p><p>The next morning I woke up lightheaded and sick. I took a quick bath, but it didn’t really help. I still feel sick. I’m thinking about not going to work today, but Jihoon’s face and the additional load of work on my desk flash in my head. ‘Uh-uh. There is no room for sickness.’ </p><p> </p><p>I went to get my bag from my vanity table. And when I got downstairs I saw my little sister dunking milk straight from the carton. I wanted to scold her like usual, but I was too tired to do so. I felt I was losing my balance so I immediately slumped myself on the couch. I feel so dizzy.</p><p> </p><p>My eyes shut, I heard Soobin walking towards me. “Eonni, are you okay?” I nod at her as my response, but seriously I can still feel the room spinning.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” she placed her palm on my forehead. “Yah! You have a fever!” Soobin yelled. I open my eyes and remove her hand. “No. I don’t have one.” I retorted weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“So, that’s why you’re not scolding me…. Chakaman, I’ll get you some medicine.” Soobin stood up but I grabbed her arms and got up as well. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. I’ll just buy one when I get out.” I picked up my bag on the couch and sled it on my shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“YAH! Who told you can go to work?” She nags. “You have a freaking fever, old lady! Michyeosseo?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t curse,” I demanded back, but I felt too weak so I only found myself sitting back on the couch over again.</p><p> </p><p>“See? You can’t even stand for that long!” Soobin removed her coat and rolled her sleeves up. “Don’t you dare move? I’m going to make you some porridge so you can drink medicine,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>I pulled out my phone in my pockets, it’s seven am. “No, I have to go. I’m going to be late.” I said as I forced myself to get up. But Soobin pushed me on the couch and she snatched my phone away. “I’m confiscating this.” she shoots.</p><p> </p><p>I tried to snatch back my phone, but I got dizzy more so I stopped. “I have to work today. No one will help Sunbae.” I stated.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin then shot me a look like <em> ‘bitch, you’re serious?’  </em></p><p> </p><p>Soobin was two years younger than me. She’s definitely a baby to us, Seungkwan. But when she’s serious like this, she’s indeed a scary kid. </p><p>“Don’t worry. I’ll tell you great Sunbae you won’t be working today. So, get your ass to stay on the couch. I’m going to make you a porridge.” Soobin said as she disappeared to the kitchen. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <em>jihoon </em>
</h1><p> </p><p>It’s already seven-thirty in the morning and I didn’t know how many times I have checked my watch to just check the time. You see, Seyeong never got late. Never<em>. </em> </p><p> </p><p>I sighed and all of a sudden, the door opened in a rush and it flinched me in shock. I spun around and saw Soonyoung, he’s panting.</p><p> </p><p>“JIHOON!” he called out, entering, “YOU, Wa-wait-” Soonyoung put his palm over his knees. Once he got his breath, he handed me his phone. “Soobin wants to talk to you,” he says fast.</p><p> </p><p>I frowned at him, “Who?” Soonyoung swallowed and took his breath, “Soobin,” he said, still out of his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is that? I didn’t know Soo-” Soonyoung cut me off, and he deliberately handed me his phone. “Just talk to her Imma!”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you, I do not know any Soobin—”<br/><br/></p><p>“IT’S SEYEONG’ SISTER,” Soonyoung yelled, whispering. My eyes widened, and I mouthed him, What? Why?</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung just waved at me to answer it already, so I did. <em> “Uh, hello?” </em> I utter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Are you Lee Jihoon?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yes.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yah.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>My eyes just got huge, and I blinked in disbelief, <b><em>“Yah?”</em></b> </p><p> </p><p><em> “You are her superior so I have no choice to tell you this,” </em>What the hell is this girl talking about? Is this really Seyeong’s sister? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Seyeong got a fever. She’s not going to work for you, today.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “What? She-she got a fever?” </em> I stuttered. <em> “Where is she?” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Uh, here? </em> — <em> at home?” </em> she responds sarcastically like I was dumb to ask her an obvious question. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Is she alright? Has her fever got down already?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No. I think I have to take her to the hospital.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Really? Is that how much she was sick?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “I don’t know,” </em>she said fast, with no interest in her voice. “Hey, are you playing with me?” I asked her right away. Can’t she feel that I’m getting worried about her sister?</p><p> </p><p><em> “No. I’m just telling you that she can’t go to work because she got sick because of someone,” </em>she exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, that made me feel guilty right away. Though this girl was irritating, she’s obviously right. I take a breath before I speak and lastly, I say, <em> “Okay. Thanks for letting me know. Don’t worry, Seyeong could take her rest tomorrow as well.” </em> I said.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Don’t worry too. I’m just REALLY letting you know.” </em> and right before I finally lost my grip on this girl she ended the phone call—just like that.</p><p> </p><p>I immediately face Soonyoung, “Who the hell is that?” I blurted out. </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung looks at me, “I told you, she’s Seyeong’s sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? I don’t think she’s her sister.”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung took his phone from me, and he laughed. “Why? What did she tell you?” I only groaned out of my frustration and shrugged. “Is she really saying the truth? Is Seyeong really sick?” I asked.<br/><br/></p><p>“Yes, she was! Seyeong got a high fever for real. Yah, just what the hell you’re guys doing? You’ve been working out too much.”</p><p> </p><p>Guiltiness washes my body even more. I knew it was my fault. It actually was. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that’s new... Are you not gonna get mad at me back?” Soonyoung started curious, which only earned a glare from me.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, come with me,” I said as I got up from my seat. </p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>⧜</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I can’t believe you just made me your personal driver.” Soonyoung blandly said. By the way, we're in Bumzu Hyung’s car.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” I murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Hoshi glanced at me like he was unsure of what he heard. Damn it. “Mwo? What did you say again?” He asked with his eyes bulging in shock and amusement. </p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes before I could even begin, “I said thank you. So keep driving. Because I’m not going to say it again.”</p><p> </p><p>Giggling, Soonyoung slapped his hands to the steering wheel. “Daebak!” he yelled amused. Dumb head. </p><p> </p><p>“Who ARE YOUuu?? Are you really Jihoon? <em> Uwah, daebak</em>.” he teased.</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head and fixed the fruit basket resting on my lap. I don’t have a driver's license and I’m not planning to get one, either. So yeah, I’m pretty stuck with this dork. And seriously, I would probably hit this skunk with this fruit basket if only I didn't need him to drive me to Seyeong’s house. Jihoon just held yourself—You need to act nice to him for the next extra miles only. Don’t worry, Sey’s house is five minutes away. You can do this.</p><p> </p><p>“I know this is your first time going to a girl’s house, but can you at least put down the basket on the back,” He advises. “Geez, you look so tense.”</p><p> </p><p>I shot him a dirty look. Okay, that’s it. Can I use this basket instead of my guitar?</p><p> </p><p>I took one orange from the fruit basket and started aiming at him, ready to throw these oranges to his dumbass fat face. But before I could shoot him, the dumbass shielded his face immediately as he laughed. “I’m just kidding, okay!” he amends as he turns left to the other intersection, so I held myself back once again. Alright, I’m going to let this skunk today. Just for today. </p><p> </p><p>“But seriously dude, you really look nervous.” Soonyoung supplies, sincerely.</p><p> </p><p><em> How could I not? </em> </p><p> </p><p>I was worried Seyeong got mad at me for real. And above that, I was mad at myself because I know it’s my fault Seyeong got sick. I should have taken care of her. I should’ve gone mad at her for those petty things. I mean I don’t have the right to be mad at her in the first place; I was never in the right to feel this. To feel inferior and jealous of Seungcheol Hyung.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>⧜</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Pressing the 4th-floor button, I put down the fruit basket to fix the jacket I’m wearing. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hey, have you been here before?” Soonyoung abruptly asked. </p><p>
  
</p><p>I turned to look at him, Soonyoung looked so curious and he was standing beside the elevator buttons, his hands freezing towards the 4th-floor button.</p><p>
  
</p><p>I gulped. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Oh, shoot. I forgot. “I, uh, uhm—have you been here?” I quickly diverted.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Dayunhaji! I’ve gone here a lot of times.” He exclaimed fast. </p><p>
  
</p><p>The elevator door opens. I nod knowingly at him, “Ah, that’s why.” I said casually as I headed out first from the elevator.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yeah, I used to borrow some notes from Se—HEY! You didn’t answer my question!” and the loud prick followed as he bombarded me with questions. “How did you know it was the 4th floor when I didn’t even tell you? You’ve been here?” he gasps overly. “YOU DO! YOU DO RIGHT? WHEN? WHY?” </p><p>
  
</p><p>All the way to Seyeong’s unit. The shook prick kept asking but I didn’t answer any of his questions. And once we got in front of the door, and he knocked. The door soon opens and as if it was on cue, his mouth deliberately stopped. A girl wearing an apron showed up to us; with her hands crossed together, she’s holding a ladle which I supposed it’s because she’s currently cooking. There is a porridge smell coming from inside, so it might be it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>I wasn’t even surprised that this is the girl I had a conversation with earlier and the girl who’d Soonyoung introduce as Seyeong’s sister. Because by the first glance of it, there is a resemblance and she does look like Seungkwan’s twin sister. But I swear, I can feel her eyes narrowing at me and so I did too, I stare at her back… well, only in a quiet way. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Uh, guys?” Soonyoung butts in carefully. “You’re both scaring me. Why aren’t you talking?” he asked.</p><p>
  
</p><p>This girl eyed me from my head to foot and when she was done, she finally spoke. “She doesn’t eat fruits,” she stated, her arms still crossed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh?” I only managed to say. <em> “Oh really?” </em> I repeated trying not to sound disappointed. </p><p>Soonyoung chuckled and he entered and fling his arms around her shoulders. “Stop teasing Jihoon. Seyeong may not eat fruits every day, but she’s eating when someone gives her of course.” he supplies as he laughs again.</p><p>
  
</p><p>I sighed a relief. I’d really thought this would be a waste.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Have you guys already met?” Soonyoung questions. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Ani.” and she responds so fast and deliberately, Soonyoung removed his arms to hers, and he started to laugh awkwardly. Soonyoung clapped his hands together, “Okay then, this is Jihoon.” he refers to me, “Jihoon this is Soobin, Twin sister of Seungkwan and little sister of Seyeong.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Nice to meet y—” I was going to give her a smile but then I realized, <em> “Little sister?” </em> I asked my brows to raise up. Don’t tell me I let this kid disrespect me the whole time. Wth. I thought she was her older sister to talk to me like that!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Soobin might have sensed that she was going to be screwed that she only swallowed and said, “Uhm, aren’t you gonna come in?” and then she headed inside. Soonyoung looked at me, and he grabbed me inside.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Soonyoung went to the kitchen counter, facing her. “Aren’t you gonna be late? Are you not going to work today?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Unfortunately, No,” she said. “I have to take care of the old lady upstairs.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>My head bobbed up instantly, “Is Seyeong okay?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Soobin shook her head as she tasted her cooking, “She still has a fever.” Soobin turned off the stove. “She needs to eat this porridge first, so she can drink medicine.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>I walked to them and stood beside Soonyoung who was leaning on the kitchen counter. On the table, there’s an empty bowl and a glass of water prepped on the tray. There’s also a bowl of water with a towel on it. I think it’s all for the sick Seyeong upstairs. </p><p>
  
</p><p>My chest gets heavier. I want to see her so bad.</p><p>
  
</p><p>A phone then rings, Soonyoung shook his head to the corner side of the counter. “Soobinie, your phone is ringing.” he notifies Soobin. I look at him questioningly, <em> Soobinie?  </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Soobin sighed, “It’s alright. It’s just from my work. I already told my superior that I’m not going today but he still insisted I should at least work half a day.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“The show literally can’t go on without you, huh.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yeah, literally,” she said, sighing again.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’ll take care of Seyeong.” I suggested, and these two snap their heads to me in unison. Obviously, surprised by my suggestion. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Actually, I don’t know how the hell I think of that. I don’t know either, okay! It- it just comes out! Maybe I was too worried about Seyeong, or probably badly guilty... I deeply sigh from that thought. It was my fault Seyeong got sick.</p><p>
  
</p><p>No one seems to want to answer me back, or even tell me something, so I did instead, “Your work is calling you right? Go to your work now. Don’t worry I’ll take care of Seyeong.” I said in one breath but they were still in shock. They just blinked their eyes at me. Damn. I can feel my cheeks getting hot. Their silence makes me embarrassed in earnest.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Shortly after those long embarrassing seconds, Soobin spoke, <em> “Wae?”  </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>I scratch the back of my head, instinctively. “Uhm, well someone should take care of Seyeong and you have to go to work.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Goddammit. That is one hell of a lame reason, Lee Jihoon.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I don’t have things to do, anyway,” I added.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Soonyoung looks at me like <em>why </em>too so I nudge his arms secretly and I look at him saying telepathically <em> “Back me up.” </em> but he only continues to look at me bemused, and his eyes get confused more. Why is this man so slow at picking up? </p><p>
  
</p><p>I nudged his arms again, and in an accenting way, I spoke to him one by one with my eyes. “You should take Soobin IN HER WORK.” and gave him a clenched smile. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Damn! Can’t he read I wanted to get alone with Seyeong?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Soonyoung brows furrows and he then looks at me tauntingly. “Okay?” he said, staring at me back yet still confused. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Soobin,” he shifted his eyes to her, “Let’s get you to your work. Jihoon will stay.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“What?” Soobin gawks. “No. I’m not leaving Eonni with him!” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Soonyoung chuckled and went over to her, He removed the apron tied in her waist and he grabbed Soobin. “It’s alright! Jihoon can manage and besides, you need to go to your work now.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“But-” Soobin’s phone rings once again. “See? So let’s go now~” Soonyoung suppressed as he got a hold of Soobin’s waist. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Okay then!” Soobin squirmed away from him and he went over me.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Soobin placed both hands on her waist, and like a mother, she said, “Do you even know how to take care of a sick person?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>I was going to answer but Soonyoung then interferes, he flings his arms around me. “What do you think of my man? Of course, he does!” </p><p>
  
</p><p>That’s what I’m talking about! </p><p>
  
</p><p>I nod and smile at Soobin since I’m agreeing with Soonyoung on this.</p><p>“He may not look caring and approaching but I promised you,” Soonyoung nudged me, “This man was! Don’t worry he’s going to take care of your eonni~”</p><p>
  
</p><p>I put my dirty laser beam at Soonyoung. Is he building me up or the way another?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Soobin then groaned defeated, “Alright! Just don’t forget to make her drink the medicine, OKAY?” I simply nodded at her.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Soonyoung grabbed her coat that was sitting on the couch and she grabbed Soobin’s wrist as well. Abruptly, Soobin then turned around to me, “Wipe her with the cold towel first! It’s on the tray.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yes.” I nodded.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“And OH, don’t just make her eat too much! Three scoops of porridge will do.” Soonyoung grabs her but he turns around for me too, “Yah, Jihoon. Are you sure you can manage all of that?” he asked.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“JUST GO!” I yelled, finally bursting out.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Soobin then looked at Soonyoung like she got bothered more, <em> “What?? </em>Can’t he do that?” she asked. Soonyoung only grinned at her, and right before she could say something again. Soonyoung dragged her outside the apartment. </p><p>
  
</p><p>When the door finally closed and the loud people were gone. I sighed a relief. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Finally…. Peace.” I said. </p><p>
  
</p><p>I ran to the kitchen quickly and liked what she had told me to do. I took the empty bowl that is prepared from the tray and put some porridge on it. Pretty soon, I got to climb stairs with my hand carrying the tray carefully. I’ve never been here upstairs, so I was not familiar with the rooms at all. </p><p>
  
</p><p>I stopped my phase and glanced at the three doors. Which is her room? I asked myself as I took my step forward. On the first door, I saw it was slightly open so I’d assumed it was Seyeong’s room. And I was correct. It was. </p><p>
  
</p><p>I saw Seyeong sitting on her bed, her back against the headrest. She’s holding her head and she’s wincing in pain. I moved my feet quickly and placed the tray on her bedside table. I sat beside her, and I touched her forehead gently.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You still have a high fever,” I uttered worriedly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seyeong must have heard me, and she slowly opened her eyes. “Sunbae?” she said weakly. I stare back at her pale face. God, she looks so bad. I removed my hands above her forehead and I took the bowl that had a towel on it. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Squeezing the water out of the towel, I kept my eyes on her. I was worried I can’t even remove my gaze while I damp the cold towel against her forehead, down to her neck and arms. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“It’s cold.” she shivered softly.<br/><br/></p><p>“Sorry,” I said, I gave her a few damp on her forehead then I stopped. </p><p>
  
</p><p>I took a quick glance at her. “I’m sorry,” I repeated, and this time I wasn’t looking at her eyes, my eyes were focused on her hand that I was <em> holding </em>. I don’t even know how and when my hand got a hold of her, anyway. Maybe I was too worried and guilty right now. I can’t even control my own self.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“It’s my fault you got sick,” I whispered, embarrassed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>I felt her weak hand squeezing my hand back. I look up to Seyeong, to her face, “It’s not your fault.” Seyeong assures me a little smile. </p><p>
  
</p><p><em> As expected. </em>Seyeong is undeniably kind. Assuring me with her kind words despite how I’ve treated her. My heart begins to thrum also, and it does a little zing. God, how can she be so beautiful even though she was this bad sick?</p><p>
  
</p><p>“No. It was my fault, Seyeong-ah.” I begin softly, “I was too overwhelmed with my feelings I’ve become so stupid. It’s because I, I—”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Sunbae?” Seyeong cuts me off so I look at her. “Jihoon-ah,” she said, and I swear my heart just got giddy when Seyeong called me by name.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hm?” I hummed as my response. I don’t know if I’m smiling, though. But I don’t care.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seyeong blinked her eyes slowly, and just like that, she said, </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Do you like me?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> . </em>
</p><p>
  <em> . </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>It felt like my world stopped revolving and my heart stopped for a beat. </p><p>
  
</p><p>I was so flustered I could feel the heat rising on my cheeks. </p><p>
  
</p><p>I was pretty sure I already like Seyeong, but now?—Now that she asked me that question, I can’t stop myself from falling in love.</p><p>
  
</p><p>There’s not a doubt I will answer her question, <b><em>Yes. </em></b>And I will probably kiss her because she’s making me too euphoric. But then Seyeong let go of her grasp into mine, and she held her head, wincing into pain again, Seyeong shushed. “Seungkwan.. don’t be noisy,” she said as she closed her eyes. “Jihoon will get mad..” she whispers.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Wait, is she actually unconscious now? </p><p>
  
</p><p>I guess Seyeong must be really hallucinating because she has a high fever. I chuckled and shook my head in disbelief. Man, I’d thought that was it...</p><p>I took the porridge out of the tray. I guess there is a better time for that. I mean she needs to be conscious to hear me, anyway. </p><p>
  
</p><p>I gave it a few blows before I gave Seyeong enough porridge. Seyeong insisted on her own food but I didn’t listen and I only wiped her lips with my thumb after. “Don’t worry. You don’t have to finish all of these. Just eat a few more, okay? ” I demanded softly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seyeong didn’t finish the porridge, but it’s alright because it was enough to make her stomach fill and warmed to drink medicine. After she took the medicine, I tucked Seyeong in her bed, wrapping her with the blanket. I touched her forehead once again to check if she still had a fever. Thankfully, her fever is gone. Seyeong is sleeping at peace too. I covered her up with the blanket and gave her a small peck on her forehead. “Don’t be sick again,” I whispered, caressing her head gently.</p><p>
  
</p><p>I was completely aware Seyeong is sleeping right next to me, however, I still managed to ask her this, “Can you hear me?” </p><p>
  
</p><p>I chuckled softly to myself when there is no response. Of course, I know it will not happen. It’s because I honestly like the idea of sitting right next to her, and I can finally say what I’ve been wanting to say. </p><p>
  
</p><p>To finally answer her question... I leaned into her, and whispered into her ear softly, and answered.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes… I do like you, Seyeong."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <em>seyeong</em>
</h1><p> </p><p>I woke up in the scent of someone; and not in a creepy way but I know it was coming from someone’s hair. I don’t know how I would describe it well but all that I know, it smells nice and cozy. It's in fact washing my sickness away. </p><p> </p><p>When I shut my eyes open, I saw a hand gripping mine. It’s holding my hand like its life depends on it. </p><p> </p><p>I was in the last space of my bed, I sat up slightly to look at the boy who was holding my hand. And unexpectedly, the view of Jihoon sleeping under my bed surprises me. </p><p> </p><p>His face is resting on the bed, hugging one leg to his chest. He looks uncomfortable. Jihoon really looks uncomfortable and yet he’s still holding my hand tight. I can’t believe it. Jihoon Sunbaenim is here, at my house, in my room. I thought it was all just a dream... It wasn’t just a hallucination, <em> Jihoon did take care of me... </em></p><p> </p><p>I was flustered and overwhelmed with him, I just stared at his hand holding mine. Oh my god. I hope Jihoon doesn't wake up from my heart that is pounding so hard now. </p><p> </p><p>I released a hot breath as I tried to compose myself. And slowly and carefully, I try to get away from Jihoon’s grip on my hands. And yes, which I succeeded in. I must say, Jihoon is really a heavy sleeper.</p><p> </p><p>Without making any loud sound and fuzz as possible. I got up from my bed and kneel down to him. Hugging my legs to my chest, I watch him as he sleeps. </p><p> </p><p>Tilting my head, I stare at his profile. I’m only just watching this boy sleep but I can feel my cheeks get burned for no reason. </p><p> </p><p>Woah, Boo Seyeong, you must still be sick.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to wake Jihoon up, but he looks so peaceful I just continue myself appreciating his features. How can a boy be so attractive even without doing anything?</p><p> </p><p>Then suddenly, Jihoon woke up, and the first thing he did, is to raise his head up and look at his hand. And he got a little panic for that split second but when he finally saw me. I saw how his eyes got relief and also his chest that calms down for releasing a relief breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you there? You're supposed to be in your bed.” Jihoon went over to me fast and he placed his hand on my forehead. He sighed a relief. “Oh, thank god. Your fever is gone now.” Jihoon said and he looked at me smiling.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh my god.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s here again.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> My heart… oh please stop. Not now... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon then brushed his palm down to my cheeks, and he looked at it like he was indeed curious. “Sey?” he called out. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon put his other hand on my cheeks too. “Your fever is gone..” his brows furrowed, “but why are your cheeks red?” he looks at me straight in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t wait for a second and I quickly removed his hands from my face. How to act cool when the guy you like noticed your blushing because of him? Answer: I wish I know! Because damn I don’t know what to do anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Come on Seyeong! Don’t be illiterate and think of something!—So yeah, I basically spat out the first thing that pops into my head. And I said, “You, you shouldn’t have slept there! T..the f..floor was cold. You should have slept with me!”</p><p> </p><p>My eyes bulge. And at this moment, Believe me, I was cursing myself right in a sound that there was crisp on it. I wish I could slap myself right now. Right on where he would be able to see because DAMN I was indeed embarrassed I just want to disappear in nothingness.</p><p> </p><p>I swallowed, “I mean on the bed!” ah shit. I just made it worse by putting it in explaining it in a specific way. “Ugh. Seyeong stop yourself already.” I said to myself as I groaned hard, bowing down my head from embarrassment and frustration. I only heard Jihoon chuckled back at me, his soft giggles made me embarrassed more but I still found it soothing to hear. Ugh. I’m so hopeless. </p><p> </p><p>After that moment, Jihoon ruffles my hair. “I get what you mean,” he said, and I can tell he’s still smiling even though I'm not facing him. </p><p> </p><p>I retrieve my head back and I lean my back against my bed. “But seriously, you should have at least rest on the couch downstairs,” I said.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon grimaced and I couldn’t believe it, but his lips were curving into a little pout. “Then if I did that I wouldn’t be able to see you,” he stated. Oh my god. I guess I was still sick or maybe my eyes were just playing tricks with me. No this is impossible to happen.</p><p> </p><p>I just coughed and chose to stay silent. Jihoon moved closer to me, and he faced me. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m a little tired. Can I use your shoulder as my pillow?” and Jihoon didn’t even wait for an answer and he already rested his head on my shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>He snuggles into me like a cat until he finds his comfort. I only came to look at him with my heart throbbing. Our faces were so close too, that I could see the mole under his eye. It’s amazingly beautiful…. I just found myself staring at it more. I can also feel his hair prickling my cheeks, and it was so soft I wanted to just caress it. </p><p> </p><p>I was holding myself as hard as possible to calm my heart from beating it fast, when Jihoon suddenly spoke, “I don’t know if you heard me earlier, but I wanted to say sorry to you.” he says.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re going to say it wasn’t my fault you got sick. But it’s the truth, I got so harsh on you in these past few days.”</p><p> </p><p>“You supposed to take your last days easy on the company but I make it worse.” Jihoon was still on my shoulders, and he looks like he’s going to say more so I stay quiet as I listen to him.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon sighed and I felt it. “I shouldn’t get mad at you yesterday,” he said softly. “I didn’t mean everything I said back there. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>I felt my lips curved into a smile and I put my hands above his forehead. “I guess Jihoon is sick now,” I stated. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon chuckled and he removed my hand, getting up from my shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Just how many sorry’s I’ve got from you today. You must be really sick are you?” I teased and I laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he retorted but laughter was still visible on his face. </p><p> </p><p>I look at him, “But, hey. I know you don’t mean what you’ve said there. Don’t worry about it.” I assured him.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon beams at me, and genuinely grimaces a smile to me. “Seyeong, will you go out to watch a movie with me?’</p><p> </p><p>I stuttered. “h-huh? Movie?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon nods with his pursed lips. “Actually, I’ve already watched Black panther but I was planning to re-watch it.” Jihoon then scratched the back of his head like he was nervous, “So are you free?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>I had a long second of not answering him back, and only opening and closing my mouth like a fish. It’s not because I don’t want to watch a movie with him. OF COURSE, I WANT IT. It’s just... it’s I just—I don’t know what he’s talking about... Black Panther? Is that a sequel for the pink panther? God. My little knowledge of movies is not helping me here. </p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, black panther?” I said and I made it sound like I knew it too.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon nods, “Yeah. Black panther! You know, he’s really my favorite Marvel character from the MCU.” states and he’s so cute because I literally saw how his eyes sparkled the way he said it.</p><p> </p><p>“MCU? What does that mean?” I chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Marvel Cinematic Universe.” he recited right away, “Wait, you didn’t know it? Black Panther? Iron Man? Captain America?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know Captain America!” I exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon shot me a look, “And you didn’t know Black panther?” he demands.</p><p> </p><p>I opened my mouth to say no, but I only shook my head to him and grinned apologetically. “It was far the best film from the MCU! Seyeong, their soundtracks are so lit! Do you know that they even shoot here in Seoul, in Busan!” he stated.</p><p> </p><p>Okay. I didn’t know that.  </p><p> </p><p>“Well have you seen this?” He deliberately put his arms in a cross-like an X-form and he shouted, “Wakanda Forever.” which made me flinch, clenching my chest. “Gosh, what are you doing?” I was shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know Wakanda?” Jihoon said out of his disbelief fan DC, Marvel whatever that thing was called.<br/><br/></p><p>“Hm, Would you hate me if I told you, no?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon shut his eyes close, and he laughs. He stood up from the floor and he said, “Wow, I couldn’t believe I have a <b><em>crush</em></b> on a girl who knew nothing about the Black Panther.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy birthday to our best boy, Uri Jihoonie!<br/>Thank you for being born~<br/>(20.11.22)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>